State Fair
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: O/S entry for An Edward to Remember Contest. Bella and friends go to the Washington State Fair in Yakima, WA. Can love be found on a midway ride? Based on the 1945 musical 'State Fair'. AH/AU Lemon is involved.


Contest: An Edward to Remember One-Shot

Pen Name: Cullen Cousin

Movie: State Fair (1945)

Story Title: County Fair

Rating: M

A/N: This story is based on the 1945 version of Rodgers and Hammerstien's State Fair staring Dana Andrews and Jeanne Crain. The plot is basically the same, girl meets boy at the fair, but I changed it up a bit to fit the current time period and location. E/B AH/AU Canon Pairing

Disclaimer: State Fair and music is property of Rodgers and Hammerstien…Twilight characters property of SM. All the plot changes to the storyline are mine.

* * *

State Fair

_Our state fair is a great state fair,_

_Don't miss it, don't even be late._

_It's dollars to donuts_

_That our state fair_

_Is the best state fair in our state._

~*~*~*~

BPOV

August in Washington State can only mean one thing, that it is state fair time. My friends and I decided to spend the weekend together before we all off in different directions for college. Jasper Whitlock and his girlfriend Alice Brandon will be heading to University of Texas in Austin, Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale will both be going to University of Southern California. And that leaves me, Bella Swan. I finally decided to just stay close to home here in Forks and go to WSU. I could have gone to Jacksonville where Renee and Phil are, but I think I would rather stay here, closer to my dad, Charlie.

I do have an "on again, off again" boyfriend Jacob Black, but lately it has been more off than on. I asked him to come with us, but like always he came up with some lame excuse as to why he couldn't go. Finally I told him that I am getting tired of his excuses and that I am not going to put up with it anymore. If he didn't come with me, then we are though. Jacob pleaded and begged me to think about it and to not end it with him. I told him I had given him chances time and time again and that I was tired of his bullshit. And when I got back from this trip, do not expect to hear from me any more, that we were through. Period. But I know him, he will figure out some way to try and get back into my good graces. Well good luck to him, for I do not see that happening.

Since the fair is held in Yakima, we'd all decided to get hotel rooms, so we can make the most of our final weekend together. It's almost 6:00 am and I had just finished packing my duffel bag when I heard a horn honk. I rush down the stairs almost falling on my ass as my foot slipped of the bottom step. Good thing Charlie happened to be standing there at the time to grab me. "Thanks Dad." I said.

"No problem Bells," Charlie answered.

"I need to go, they're waiting and it is a 5 hour drive," I responded as I walked past him hearing a horn honk again.

"Who will be doing the driving?"

"Emmett is, we're taking his Jeep," I answered, edging towards the door.

"What about sleeping arrangements?" He would ask me that.

"Alice got a room for us girls to share and Emmett and Jasper will have their own room." I answered just as I reached for the doorknob.

"Jacob isn't going with you?" Giving me a knowing look.

"No."

"I thought since the others are going…." He stops as I give him a withering look.

"Don't go there, Dad…Just don't go there." Taking a deep breath, "Look, whatever it is between Jake and me, it's just not working. We broke up again and this time over for good."

I give him a quick hug before I head out the door. "Bells…." I could see he wanted to say something about Jacob, but changed his mind in mid sentence. "Just be careful, ok?".

"I will dad, bye." I make it out the door just as Emmett started laying on the horn.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett yelled out the window, "We gotta go!"

I threw my bag in the back and climb in next to Alice. I can see it's gonna be a long ride by the way Alice is already bouncing in her seat.

"Aren't you excited?" Alice squealed, "I mean, we are going on a road trip, to the state fair, without parents!"

"A bit Alice, a bit." I smiled at her. At least her boyfriend will be with her. That was the only problem with this trip. As much as I loved being with my friends, I felt like a fifth wheel.

Rose glanced over her shoulder, "Where's Jacob, isn't he coming?"

"No." I answered. I saw the look on her face, I knew she was going to start harping on him. But this time, I really didn't care.

"I swear Bella, you need to dump that dude. What was his excuse this time for not going." She scowled.

"He couldn't give me a decent excuse. I asked him several times and he just kept telling me 'no' as usual." I looked out the window and sighed.

"Should me and Jazz go rough him up for you?" Emmett asked glancing back in the rear view mirror at me and flexing his massive arms.

"Thanks for the offer Em, but no." Taking a breath, "I told him that if he didn't come with me, that we were through."

"So did you end it with him?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Yes, but he begged me not to. I told him 'no' and that was my final word."

"Bella! I am so proud of you?" Alice said as she put her arm around me giving me a big hug.

"I don't know…" I just sat there shaking my head. "Look, can we just drop it. This is supposed to be a fun trip." Rose turned back around and looked out the window, I could see that she would continue this conversation later. Because she knows as well as I, that I had said this all before, only to return to him.

The tension in the Jeep was thick enough you could cut it with a knife. But good ol' Emmett didn't let it last long. He and Jasper decided to start singing "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall". Which wasn't too bad, until they decided that 100 wasn't enough and decided to start again at 1000. I was ready to kill them by the time we got to Seattle and we still had a couple more hours to go. Rose finally turned the radio up louder to drown out the boys' singing and started feeding Emmett jerky, figuring if his mouth was full, he couldn't sing. Jasper's mouth was finally kept busy with Alice's to quiet him down. Unfortunately, watching two of your friends making out did nothing to help the mood I was in from the previous conversation. Eventually I just pulled out my copy of "Wurthering Heights" and just sat back for the rest of the ride.

We finally arrived at Yakima right at 10:00am and headed to the hotel to check in. We got two rooms, one for us girls and one for the boys. After taking time to clean up from the car ride, we decided to head over to the fairgrounds.

I have to admit that I was really looking forward to this. I haven't been to the fair in years. Charlie used to take me when I was younger to the County Fair in Port Angeles and I loved it. It was the only thing I used to look forward to when I came for my yearly visit. That was before he started meeting me in California. There is something to be said for the sights, sounds and the smells of a Fair. The smell of fresh popped corn and the sweet scent of spun sugar commonly known as cotton candy permeate the air. The flashing lights of the rides that are just begging to be ridden and the screams of the riders just add to the atmosphere. The faces of the small children as they drag their parents off to see the animals, it reminds me of how I used to do that to Charlie.

Our first stop was to get wristbands for the rides on the Midway. I wasn't going to get one since I wasn't planning going on the rides, they are not my forte. I prefer to go looking at all of the exhibits. But as it usually goes, Alice somehow managed to talk me into getting one anyway.

I somehow managed to finagle my way out of going on the first few rides but I knew it wasn't going to last. Emmett was able to distract me enough to herd me in to a queue for a ride. Looking at this ride, I knew I was in trouble. It was called Crazy Train and just by looking at it, I thought that you would have to be crazy in order to ride it. While waiting in the queue for our turn, I watchd the ride, to see what these fools have gotten me into. The cars of this ride sat on a looping oval track that looks like it had been squashed flat by a giant stepping on it. As the train runs in a circle and turns you upside-down, the track also starts to revolve, spinning you in a 360 degree circle. Now this is considered fun…NOT! So here I am, stuck going on a ride that I know is gonna make me sick.

As our place in the queue is the last five riders for this round, we don't really have a choice as to where to sit. Rose, Em, Alice and Jazz all get to ride together in the last car. Great. There is only one seat left, right in the very front of the damn train. I keep shooting Emmett the evil eye and all he does is grin and laugh about it, as the attendant lead me to the only open seat left.

What a time for a clumsy attack, to which I am prone to happen. Just as I step one foot onto the ride, my foot slips and I fall into the car. I was shocked for a moment when a pair of strong hands caught me around the waist. I was so embarrassed, all I could do was straighten myself up, sit before anything else could happen and mumbled, "Thanks." I didn't even look up to see who had caught me.

"It was my pleasure." Said a smooth velvety voice sitting next to me. "Are you all right Miss? You're not hurt are you?"

Finally, I looked up to see the most gorgeous set of emerald green eyes I have ever seen in my life watching me. "No… I'm fine... thanks for catching me." Boy it's hard to form a coherent sentence while looking into those dazzling eyes.

Before either one of us could say anymore the ride started. All I could think of during the first revolution of the ride was that Emmett was a dead man. On the next revolution, the damn thing started to rotate. I screamed. I mean I screamed bloody murder. I looked over for just one quick second before I closed my eyes to continue screaming, to see the good-looking, green-eyed dude sitting next to me, flashing me a crooked panty-dampening smile. I don't know how long that ride lasted, for all I was concerned, I thought it was never going to stop. While I was screaming with my eyes closed, I dug my fingers into what I thought was an armrest. When that damn ride finally stopped, I realized my fingers were touching something soft and very firm. I slowly open my eyes as I glanced down to see where my hand was resting. I know I must have turned 10 shades of red. My hand was on that dudes crotch, awful close to… close to where it didn't need to be! I quickly remove my hand "I'm so sorry." I stammered and looked away totally embarrassed, waiting for the ride attendant to come release the bar so I could make my escape.

I heard a quiet laugh beside me "No problem beautiful." His green eyes sparkled as he flashed me that crooked smile, "If you were that scared of the ride, why are you on it?"

I could tell that he was trying to ease my embarrassment by trying to flirt. "My friends in the back dragged me onto it," I admitted still blushing and looking way from that gorgeous face.

Since there was no queue for the ride, the attendant asked if anyone wanted to go again. The man, who I had just groped, flashed a press pass and turns to me and asks, "Would you like to go again?"

Just the thought of that made me green, "No thank you, I need to go." I literally flew out of that car and out the exit without looking back. Why did I have to embarrass myself like that; groping a stranger that way. I can't believe did that! That is more like something Rose and Alice would do. I'm not a bold flirter like they are, as you can see I blush way too easily. I sat down on a nearby bench with my head down and face in my hands, trying to get myself under control. But every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was where I had my hand and those beautiful green eyes smiling back at me.

"May I sit here?" Asked that same smooth velvety voice from the ride.

I looked up to see the guy I just groped on the ride standing there. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked.

"It's quite all right, don't worry about it." He kept grinning at me, "I was more worried about you. You didn't look too good when the ride ended." He answered as he sat down beside me on the bench. "Please for give me and allow me to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen." And he stuck his hand out smiling.

Taking his hand, "Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella". Now that my embarrassment has subsided a bit, I finally got to take a good look at Edward. At least when a grope a stranger, I can sure pick them. Coppery sex hair, emerald eyes and a charming crooked smile on kissable lips. His hair and eyes are really set of by his fair complexion. And that is just his face, now his body… oh boy, that is the icing on the cake! Tall, not overly muscled, but great definition under his tight polo shirt. I'm just hoping that he has a great ass to match in those tight dark jeans! What am I saying!? I don't know this guy from Adam and I am already thinking about striping him naked! After shaking his hand, I noticed neither one of us made any effort to break the contact. There was something about his touch that sent shivers down my spine like static electricity.

I hadn't realized during our short conversation on the bench that my friends had come looking for me. "Bella! There your are, we were worried when you ran off the way you did! Alice said rushing towards me.

I jumped up blushing as I removed my hand from his grip. "I'm fine now, the ride just made me sick, that's all." Trying to will my blush away. Alice kept giving me a knowing look, I knew she could see right through my story as she looked towards Edward.

"Uh… Everyone, this is Edward Cullen, we met on the ride." God, why is he making me nervous? "Edward, these are my friends Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hello, I was just making sure she was ok." He replied calmly, "I don't think that ride agreed with her."

Handshakes and greets went around the circle and everyone talked about the fair and got aquatinted with Edward.

We were all trying to decided what to do next, "Hey, let's go look at the classic car exhibit." Emmett suggested.

"Great idea Emmett, I need to check that exhibit out for the paper." Edward said while pulling out his blackberry.

I looked at him, "You are a journalist?"

"Yes," he answered with his crooked grin, "I am with the Peninsula Daily News out of Port Angeles. I am doing a weeklong expose for the paper."

"That's cool, "Jasper piped in, "We're all from Forks."

"Why don't you hangout with us Edward," Alice offered while grinning at me. Oh how I would like to slap the grin off her face.

"If you don't mind, I think I would like that, It would make for an interesting angle for the article I am writing", he mused.

Alice just about jumped on Edward she was so excited. I think she was going to try and play matchmaker again. She has a habit of doing that to me. But I have a feeling, she may be onto something this time around. "Alice, will you calm down please." As I put an arm around her as I whispered and grinned, "Don't push it." She just grinned back at me.

As we made our way to the exhibit and while we walked around it, Edward asked us all the major questions for his article to make it more official. We told him of our relationships to each other and I saw a major grin spread across his face when he found out that I was available. Jasper told him how this was our senior trip before we all separated and headed off to college. Again, he smiled when he found out that I was to stay and go to WSU. I could sure get used to those smiles, for those smiles when all the way to those sparkling green eyes.

While the guys were looking at the cars, the girls quickly pulled me over for some "girl talk".

"Tell me… tell me everything!" Alice screeched in my ear.

"Yeah," Rose added, "What happed back at that ride and don't leave anything out."

"Nothing really happened, just that I… I…" I stammered and blushed

"Spit it out girl, it can't be that bad. You didn't puke on him did you?" Rose asked

"No… It was worse that that." I mumbled.

Alice getting very curious now, "What can honestly be worse than throwing up on a hot guy?"

Oh God. I just might as well tell them. "." I said it as fast as I could.

"You what!" They both shrieked.

Looking around making sure the guys weren't looking "You heard me."

Their eyes were wide and they started laughing, Alice piped up. "So, how was it"

"Alice! How can you even ask me something like that!" That girl has no filter at times. "I didn't even realize that was were my hand was, I thought I was grabbing the armrest between us."

Rose snorted a laugh, "At least you found a hottie with something to grab onto!"

"Yeah, " Alice chimes in, "I bet it was a 'handful', too!"

At her words, it was all I could do to keep from giggling. But it didn't last long, soon we were all laughing at my "grip" on things.

The boys came back to where we were standing after getting their fill of the cars on display. They were ready to hit some more rides. After that last ride, I didn't have any desire to ride anymore for a while and I told them so.

"Since you don't want to go on the rides, would walk around some of the other exhibits with me." Edward asked flashing that grin of his.

"That would be great, thanks." I answered as I looked in those eyes of his.

"Oh…"Alice quickly turns to Bella, "Don't forget, that tonight they are doing that State Fair movie theme party and I have your outfit already picked out for you for the costume contest."

I could see his eyes light up when Alice mentioned that, "I would be honored Ms. Swan, if you would let me be your date tonight, if you don't have one." He asked as his eyes and smile dazzled me.

"That is very gracious of you Mr. Cullen, I would be delighted." Two can play at this game, I thought as I batted my eyes at him.

With that answer, he reached out for my hand, brought it up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss upon it. Man did my heart start skipping beats. He brought our hands back down to our sides, but he did not let go. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and it just made him smile more. This was so odd for me, I don't really know him, but I think I am falling in love. Is there such a thing as love at first sight?

"What time do you want to meet back up so we can get ready?" I heard Rose ask more to Alice than me.

"Well it starts at eight and it is three now, how about five o'clock? That should give me plenty of time to get Bella ready." Alice replied "And we can meet at the front entrance." I knew when she said that, there would be no stopping her from playing 'Bella Barbie' tonight.

"I need to leave soon myself, would it be all right if I dropped you off at your hotel?" Edward asked, "It would be no problem and it would give us more time to get to know each other."

"Ah… sure, that would be great. Thank you."

As we went our separate way, he continued to hold my hand and as he did so, I could feel that tingle like I did earlier. I wonder if he could feel the same thing. Wandering through the various exhibits we talked of various things from music to books to movies. I was surprised to find that we both loved the movie that the big party was themed around. And he did, sort of remind me of Pat, the one Margie falls in love with. The more I think of it, the character in the movie was a journalist, too. The conversation turned towards our families' when Edward asked me to tell him more about myself. Normally I wouldn't open up that part of me to someone I had just met, but I felt so comfortable around him, like I had known him for a long time.

"I am an only child, raised by my mom in Phoenix she works as a substitute teacher. I spent several summers with my dad in Forks. I moved to my dad's during my junior year of high school, when my mom married Phil, who is a minor league ball player."

"Did you move because you didn't like Phil?" Edward asked

"No, Phil's a great guy, it's just that Renee wanted to travel to the games with him, so I decided to go and live with my dad."

He stopped at a drink kiosk to get us a soda. As he handed me a soda, he asked, "What does your father do for a living?"

"He is the Police Chief of Forks." I answered taking a sip. "What about you Edward, did you grow up in Port Arthur?"

"No, I'm originally from Illinois, I came out here to work on this paper. My parents are still live in Chicago. My mother Esme is an interior decorator and my father Carlisle is renowned cardiovascular surgeon.

"If you don't mind me asking, why take a job at a small paper in the middle of nowhere, how come you're not working for a larger paper? I asked while we were making our way to the fair entrance.

"I did apply to work at a large paper, but the parent media company only had an opening at one of their smaller operations. So I moved here to Washington last year. I am hoping to move up to a larger paper soon." I loved hearing him talk about his life. He sounded humble, not egotistical like most guys I know. Not to mention, just hearing that sexy voice of his was enough to make my body tingle all over.

We made our way over to his silver Volvo. With his hand in the small of my back, he steered me to the passenger side door where up he opened it for me, help me in and shut the door. Now that was a new experience, what a gentleman! God, I think I am falling in love!

"Where are you staying at Bella?" Edward asked as he started the engine.

"The Cedars Suites." I watched him as he ran is fingers through his messy, sexy hair. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, I believe I do, cause I am staying there, too." Could this get any better!

Driving to the hotel, we made more small talk. We pulled up and he came around to my side to open the door. As he leaned in to help me out, his lips were so close, I could feel his warm sweet breath against my cheek. Our eyes met; his emerald green locked onto my chocolate brown ones. I have never felt anything like that before and certainly not with Jacob. Looking into those bright green orbs I can see straight into his soul and I could easily get lost in them. Just as I thought he was going to actually kiss me, the valet stepped up, breaking that magic spell we were under.

Clearing his throat, Edward guided me wordlessly out of the car and into the lobby. As we made our way out of the elevator I try to brake the awkward silence by asking, "Are you entering the contest tonight?"

"I don't know. I really haven't thought about it." He answers as he runs his hand through his hair. I would give anything to be able to run my fingers through all that sexy, coppery mess. Shoot, I would give anything just to be his hair! Standing at the door to my room he asks, "What time should I pick you up?"

"Depending how long it takes Alice to work me over, how about 7:30?" I offered.

"Great!" With my hand still in his, he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of my hand and with a smile "I'll see you then."

I was in the room a good ten minutes when the girls came busting in though the door and the third degree started. As they started to work their magic on me, I filled them in on everything Edward and I said. And when I told them that he was staying here at the same hotel, they shrieked loud enough to wake the dead! By the time Rose did my hair and Alice my make-up, it was time to get dressed. I don't know where Alice found it, but it was a replica of the one Jeanne Crain wore in the 1945 version of State Fair. It was the one from the scene where Margy and Pat are strolling through the fair at night, riding the rides. The dress was a perfect fit and the white and lavender color looked good against my skin. Looking in the mirror, I felt like a glamorous star from the 40's.

We had just finished touching up our hair and makeup when there was a knock on the door. Alice ran and opened the door to reveal three very handsome men. As far as I am concerned, one was even more handsome than the other two. The guys were also dressed in vintage suits. Seeing Edward in that light gray suit and fedora made me so hot, that I am surprised that my makeup didn't melt. He looked so dashing, just like Dana Andrews in the movie.

I looked him up and down and said, "I thought you were not going to dress up?" I was glad he did though.

"I brought it with me just incase I met a beautiful lady to escort to the party tonight and indeed I have." With that, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. _On the cheek!_ I know I have blushed more times today than I can count. I could hear Alice giggling at my reaction and I flip her the bird behind my back. I know it wasn't very lady like, but that evil little pixie deserved it!

"You look very handsome Edward." I replied. Taking his proffered arm, we made our way down the hall to the elevator.

As we rode down the elevator he put his arm around my waist and turned me to face him. You could feel that electric current again, in the air around us. It was that same feeling I had earlier in his car. "You are so beautiful, Bella." He said as he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. Lips. Soft lips. Soft, smooth lips. All I can think about is where else I want to feel those lips. Alas, the elevator doors open and we broke from our kiss.

Walking through the lobby heads were turning and whispers followed us out the door. I heard an older lady tell her husband that I looked like an actress from the silver screen era. Edward must have heard it too, for they way he pulled me into him for a kiss. He kept his arm around me in protective way as we waited for the valet to bring his car around. It was like we couldn't stop from touching each other. Even on the drive back to the fairgrounds he held my hand and kept bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it. We talked some more about State Fair and what our favorite scenes were and I was surprised to find out that they were one and the same.

By the time we got back to the fairgrounds, the venue for the party was already in full swing. We were not the only ones in costume.

"I can't believe that there are that many people in costumes tonight." I said to him. I saw several dressed Margy, Pat, Wayne and Emily. I even saw an older couple dressed as Abel and Melissa Frakes, the parents.

"Look over there," Edward said point out one person dressed as a pig, "It must be Blue Boy, Mr. Frakes prize pig!" That got us to laughing.

Others were dressed as characters from the 1962 version of the movie. Besides the costume contest, there was a karaoke contest and a dinner with a show, just like in the movie. As we made our way to where the dinner was being held, we stopped to sign up for the costume contest and Edward talked me into doing the karaoke with him. I tried to back out of that one, but he wanted us to do his favorite song from the movie.

Soon Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett joined us at the table. The whole time Edward and I ate, some part of us was always touching, either our shoulders, arms, hands, legs…you get the idea.

The after dinner entertainment ended up being the karaoke contest. While we waited for our turn on stage, Edward and I walked over to a stand get some candy apples for dessert. And would you believe it was like a scene straight from the movie. The girl on stage was singing _"That's for Me"_ and I just couldn't help myself and started quoting a line from the movie.

"Who is that singing?"

"Emily Edwards. She's kind of cute, but not my type." Edward says playing along. "She's a redhead. But now with brown hair, that's different."

Alice and Rose walks by just then and hearing what he had just said, had to put their two cents worth in.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Girls." He answers in a way that would make your panties drop.

"How are you doing Honey?" Rose asked very flirty as she and Alice walked by.

"Quiet you." He says as he smiles and takes a bite out of his apple.

"Guess you know a lot of girls, don't you?" I ask him while batting my eyes at him.

"Well," he says as he puts his arm around me, "in my racket, you know."

And with that, we all burst into laughter while making our way back to the table. Alice and Rose told the boys what had happened and they started laughing, too. It was then we heard them call our name.

"Next up is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Said the announcer and he proceeded ask us were we were from and what we were going to sing.

"We are from the Port Angeles area and we are going to perform _"It's a Grand Night for Singing."_ Edward answered for us. I like the idea of 'we'; I could get used to that!

The music started and we were off into our own little world and together we began to sing…

_It's a grand night for singing,_

_The moon is flying high,_

_And somewhere a bird_

_Who is bound he'll be heard,_

_Is throwing his heart at the sky!_

_It's a grand night for singing,_

_The stars are bright above._

_The earth is a-glow_

_And, to add to the show,_

_I think I am falling in love!_

_Falling, falling in love!_

Edward turns to me and sings the next part solo. I could tell the way he was looking at me, it was coming straight from his heart!

_Maybe it's more than the moon,_

_Maybe it's more than the birds,_

_Maybe it's more than the sight of the night,_

_And a light too lovely for words!_

_Maybe it's more than the earth,_

_Shiny and silvery blue,_

_Maybe the reason I'm feeling this way_

_Has something to do with you!_

I almost forgot to sing I was so taken back by listening to him singing that solo. It made me feel like that we were destined for each other and that the song was written just for us.

_It's a grand night for singing,_

_The moon is flying high,_

_And somewhere a bird_

_Who is bound he'll be heard,_

_Is throwing his heart at the sky!_

_It's a grand night for singing,_

_The stars are bright above._

_The earth is a-glow_

_And, to add to the show,_

_I think I am falling in love!_

_Falling, falling in love!_

On the last two verses, it sounded like the whole audience had joined in, just like in the movie. It was a magical time for me, I was wishing right then, that the night would never end. On the end of the song, Edward pulled me into a very deep kiss, right on the stage. You should have heard the crowd go wild when he did that. When we came up for air, he looked deep into my eyes then leaned and whispered into my ear with that velvety voice of his, "I really am falling in love, with you." Can you say wet panties!

As we sat back down, Rose got up and sang _"It Might as Well be Spring"_, Emmett sang _"I Owe Iowey"_; he is such a goof and Alice and Jasper sang _"Isn't It Kinda Fun."_

We all had a blast that night between the singing and all the dancing Edward and I floor. The six of us managed to walking away with most of the prizes; between did out on the dance the outfits Alice had picked out for us to wear and the song me and Edward sang. I could tell that Edward wanted to get me alone for a while. He had just leaned over and was just about to suggest something in my ear when Emmett stood up.

"Hey," Emmett exclaimed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Let's head back over to the midway to get on the rides." The gang was all for it, but I didn't want a repeat of earlier today. I think Edward could tell that and gave me a way out of it.

"That does sound great Emmett, but I need to head back to the hotel. I have an article that I need to finish and send to the office." Edward said trying to catch my eye.

"Do you think I could hitch a ride back with you, I am a bit tired." I asked him.

Alice starts to pout a bit, "Awww Bella. Stay and ride the rides with us." Even Emmett tried to get me to stay.

"Look guys, I really am tired and besides my stomach is a bit upset." I said while trying to give Alice a subtle hint that I would rather ride someone than something. I could see it in her eyes, the second she caught my drift. Rose had caught on quicker and was able to distract Emmett from pestering me about going on the rides.

After saying good night to everyone, Edward added, "Don't worry, I will take good care of Bella." I could hear Rose snickering as we walked away. She knew she didn't need to worry about him taking care of me by looking at the grin Edward had on his face at the thought of taking me back to the hotel.

Edward and I made our way back to car with our arms around each other. Every couple of steps, we would lean into each other and kiss anywhere or anything our lips could reach.

It didn't take us long to get back to the hotel and up to the floor where our rooms were. We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves as we stood outside the door to his room. With keycard in his hand he asked "Bella, I would never force you to do anything you did want to do."

Looking straight into those green eyes, "Who said you were forcing me to do anything?"

"I know we just met, but I feel there is something," he motions with the keycard, "between us."

I reach up on my tiptoes and plant a kiss on his lips, "I know what you mean, I have never felt this way before with anyone."

~*~*~*~

EPOV

That was all I needed to hear. As I opened the door, Bella starts to walk into the room, but I gently pull her to me and kiss her deeply. Still locked in our embrace, I pick her up and carry her across the threshold, pushing the door shut with one not-so-smooth motion. We both giggle as I stumble in. After I steady myself, the laughter melts into another kiss. This one reveals the true urgency that we are both feeling. It is deep and long and very passionate.

As I cradle Bella's ass in one arm, I raise my other hand to her sweet face, stroking it gently. She sighs deeply as I slowly run my fingers through her long soft hair. Gently but firmly I move my hand around her. She leans back with a low moan to disconnect from our kiss, and in doing so gives me an unrestricted view of her luscious neck. I kiss my way down the softness of her neck, then I lay her down ever so gently on the bed. I pause and let my eyes graze over her lovely body. It is then that I realize there isn't on part of this incredible woman's body that doesn't turn me on. From the bottom of her feet to the top of her head, every part drives me absolutely crazy!

This gives me an idea as I removed my hat, suit jacket and tie. I kick off my shoes and sit down on the side of the bed. As I gently trace the outline of her body, she rises up to kiss me again. I run the fingers of both of my hands through her hair and kiss her all the way back down to the pillow. I tell her to just relax. As much as I want to eat this lady up, I know that we both want more than a quick roll in the hay. I want this to be a very special one. I move down to the foot of the bed and remove her high heels. Her soft feet are sore form the long hours that were spent at the fair, so she smiled appreciatively as I gently rub them.

I am ready to rip though my pants with desire, but I take my time because we both deserve to savor what we're about to experience. I continue slowly upward to her calves with my massage. Bella closes her eyes and I jokingly warn her, "Don't fall asleep."

She opens one eye and answers, "You don't have to worry about that."

As I move up her thighs, the dress rides up to expose her luscious pubic mound sheathed in a pair of thin cotton bikinis. Feeling her excitement build, I'm careful not to touch her center, though I come as close as possibly can. She raises her hips form the bed to direct me, but I move my hands back down her legs and urge her to relax. When she does, I continued my exploring.

Easily I snake my fingers over her flat stomach and then lean down to kiss her, starting at the top of her panties. Her nipples are had points by now, and once again I am careful not to touch them. I am letting the passion build as much as either of us can stand. I undo all the buttons on her dress to allow me access to message her shoulders and arms. I instruct hr to roll over onto her stomach. I pull her dress over her head and tell her to lift her hips up to allow her soaked panties to be removed. Straddling the base of her back, I continue the massage—this time moving downward with the same loving touch. I finish with her back and slide down her thighs, stopping at one point to remove my shirt and unfasten my belt and the top of my slacks. Then I continue, and Bella sighs as I deeply knead her ass and thighs. I finish the massage right back where I started—at her feet.

Bella attempts to roll over, but I stop her. I slowly start kissing my way back up her body until my face is nestled at the nape of her neck and I am stretched out over the length of her. The hat generated from the skin-to-skin contact is incredible, and I raise myself from her so she can finally roll over onto her back. As we kiss, our hands roam each other's body. This time I am not as cautious about where I touch hr and quickly find her hardened nipples. Holding them firmly, I flick my tongue over one, then the other, until she sighed her approval. I release on of them, then engulf it hungrily. Now have my Bella writhing in passion.

While continuing to caress hr breasts, I move the rest of my body down to her sweet mound. I just hoped that she tasted as good as she looks. I bury my face in her, moving my tongue in all directions. Giving head is my favorite thing to do and I am very good at it. I can tell by her looks and movement, that she loves every minute of it.

Her legs stiffen as I attack her clit with my lips and tongue. Thighs trembling, heart pounding and stomach quivering, she lets out a long low moan that turns into an incredible scream. I gently lick her until her orgasmic spasms subside. As it does, I raise one of her legs to roll her partially onto one side. Holding the crook of her knee in one hand, I spread her firm ass cheeks with the other and continue my oral ministrations.

Quickly, I shed my pants and boxers and snuggle next to her. Again we kiss and hold each other tightly. Bella leans into my ear and whispers, "You are definitely the best lover I have ever had."

"Oh Bella my sweet," I say as I kiss down her neck, "You haven't seen nothing yet." She certainly got my motor running even hotter with her whispers.

I position myself over her, slowly pushing my cock into her hot, wet opening. Her wetness and warmth enclose me, and it's all I can do to keep from coming immediately. I move slowly but deliberately until I regain my composure. Gently I slide in and out as she wraps hr legs around my waist. The intensity of our lovemaking increases. I reach under her and lift her from the bed until I'm on my knees and we are both upright. Bella leans back to offer me her swollen breasts and I accept them hungrily. I put her back down on the bed and can no longer contain my passion. Bella rises to meet my fevered thrusts and I am nearing the edge. All at once, there is no sound, no light, no smell. The room is alive with the heat of our passion and I climax for what feels like hours. As the walls of Bella's vagina milks the last of my pent-up seed, I collapse on top of her and we hold each other tightly.

I roll over her, being careful not to break body contact, and let my right arm snake under her neck so that her head is cradled on my chest. She looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Edward, I will always remember this night. Nobody has ever made me feel this way before and I mean nobody."

With that, she closes her beautiful chocolate eyes and falls asleep curled up next to me. I lay there watching her sleep and I whisper quietly so I don't wake her, "I feel the same way, too." I kiss her on the top of her head and fall asleep with her in my arms.

~*~*~*~

BPOV

I woke up this morning in Edward's bed, wrapped in his arms…IN HIS ARMS! Oh. My. God. I just can't get over last night, for it was the most fantastic sex I have ever experienced. That man certainly knows how to please a woman!

As I try to slip from underneath is arm, he instinctively tightens his hold on me and pulls me closer into him. With a small growl, he nuzzles his face into my neck and proceeds to pepper it with kisses. Finally I manage to turn to face him and kiss him on the tip of his nose. "Edward?" I say as I continue planting kisses down his jaw and neck, only to end up kissing the hollow spot on his collarbone.

"Hmmm?" he mumbles as he proceeds to bring my face back up to his for a deep kiss.

"I really need to go." I try to tell him between breaths, as he continued to attack my tongue with his. "My friends are probably worried about where I am."

"Are you worried?" He asked stopping long enough to look me in the eyes.

"No, but…my friends…and…I had...plans…for...today." Damn he makes it hard to talk when he starts kissing me all over like that! "And…I…am sure…they…have…been…trying to…reach…me."

It was right then that I finally heard my phone ring. I quickly slip out of the bed and found my purse buried under my clothes. Looking at the Caller ID, I see Alice's name.

"Don't answer it" Edward says as I sat back down on bed.

"If I don't, she'll only keep calling back." I hit the talk button and before I can even get a word out, she starts in.

"Bella, where are you? I have been trying to call you and when you didn't answer earlier? I thought something happened to you, are you all right?" Finally she takes a breath and I can answer her.

"Well Good Morning to you too, Alice. To answer your questions, One, I didn't hear my phone ring until now." Edward scoots behind me, still naked and begins playing with my hair. "Secondly, I am still at the hotel, only a couple doors down and you knew that." He pulls my hair back to expose my neck and proceeds to lavish it with his lips and tongue. Now this starts me to giggle a bit. Not a good thing when on the phone with Alice. "And thirdly and am feeling fine, actually way… more than… fine." I stutter out due to the giggling cause by Edward's ministrations.

This only cause Alice to scream in my ear all excitedly, you would think that she just won the lottery. But no, this was Alice's "somebody got laid" scream. "Bella! Tell me everything!"

"Not now Alice, especially not over the phone", I said still giggling. I am not normally a giggler, but I just can't help it right now.

"Well then, get back here to the room so we can!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I'll be there in a few, just keep you pants on." I tell her and hang up.

I turn back to Edward and engaged in a bit more tonsil hockey. Coming up for air "I really have to go now, since Alice knows that I am awake. If I don't, she will be down here beating on the door or breaking it down to get in."

"Alright my sweet Bella, if you must." Edward says with a pout.

I pulled my dress back on from last night and gather the rest of my stuff in my arms. "Besides, didn't you say last night that you had an article to finish?"

"Yeah, " he sighs, "I need to get it done this morning before I do anything else." He slips his boxers back on.

"Are you going back to the fair today?" I asked making my way to the door.

"Yes, I am planning on it, do you want to meet there after I finish this article?" He moves towards me.

"Sure, what time and where do you want to meet?" I find myself staring back into his eyes again.

"Well I know I have about three to four hours of work to do, say we meet at the Crazy Train around 2?" He opens the door for me.

"Great," as I step out into the hall, "See you then, handsome." We kiss a final time and I turn and head to my room. I walk down the hall whistling "That's for Me", all the way back to my room.

I no sooner walk in my room, where I am pounced upon by the evil pixie and the interrogation starts.

"Well…what are you waiting for, spill it!"

"Spill what?"

"You know very well what I am talking about Missy!"

"Ghad Alice, I don't ask you about Jasper. Then again, I don't half to, cause you'll tell me anyway, whether I want to know or not."

"Bella! Com on, just tell me. I know you want to." Persistent little cuss.

"Alice, I will tell you this," I must be an idiot or really in love to tell her this. "Yes, it was good. Actually, it was better then good; it was fantastic!" I giggled.

She starts jumping up and down squealing "I knew it, I knew it!"

"If you knew, then why did you want me to tell you?"

"I just wanted to hear it come from your lips." She said smugly.

"Damn, how can someone so small be so annoying?" With that said I head to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I stand there letting the hot water rush over my body, I think back to last night. Oh man and what a night it was. I had never and I mean never had an experience like that. The way he touched and caressed my body. What fingers! What a tongue! I not only saw stars; I saw fireworks. I finish my shower and get ready to go to brunch with the gang.

We had a nice meal at The Olive Garden then headed over to the fairgrounds. I looked at my watch several times, cause I didn't want to miss our meeting time. As the time drew near, I made my way over to the midway rides. I was glad to see the bench we had sat on yesterday was empty, which ment that I was early. The others left me there and went on the rides as I waited for Edward. Soon two o'clock rolled around and no Edward insight. I thought, that's all right, he might just be running a bit late, he did have a bit of work to do. A half-hour passed by and there was no Edward. Since we had given each other our phone numbers, I sent him a text.

E – Where are you? – B

Fifteen minutes went by and still no response. So I decided to call him. Damn straight to voice mail. I tried to call and text several more times for the next hour, still voice mail and no response. I am so upset, its not the fact that he just didn't show up like he said he would, but the fact that he didn't call or answer his texts. I had been waiting close to four hours when my friends showed back up to find me still sitting on the bench. It was not a pretty sight, my eyes were red and swollen and tears stained my cheeks. I had fallen and fallen hard for that man. Rose rushed up to me without saying a word and put her arms around me. I cried on her shoulder and told her that as far as I was concerned all men were pigs. They only want one thing. She just cooed in my ear that everything would be all right as she held me. Alice just stood behind me rubbing my back. Finally I was able to pull myself together and with Alice's help, straightened up my face in the restroom.

Jazz offered to take me back to the hotel but I declined, stating that I would be all right. We wandered around the fair and played some carnival games or at least, the boys did. Emmett was good at the games and won two large stuffed animals. He gave me the stuffed lion to cheer me up, I love him as if he was my big brother. The fair shut down early being the last day of it. And we headed back to the hotel for the night.

~*~*~*~

EPOV

I am in love. I never have believed in love at first sight, fate, karma or what ever you wanted to call it. But something happened yesterday evening to change my beliefs. All I have been able to think about is Bella. From the time I caught her on the ride, till she woke up in my arms this morning. I finally let her leave at nine this morning, knowing that I still had to finish that article for the paper. It was the final one on the State Fair. I had worked on it a bit before heading back to the fair last night, but I had to get it out by one today at the latest. But before I could even do that, I had to take a shower. The gel I had used to flatten my hair, was making it look worse than usual. As stood there in the shower, my mind kept going back to last night. That woman was something else. The more I gave her, the more she would take. Never had I ever been with a woman like that. Of course, just thinking about makes me hard and if I don't do something about, I'll never get my work done. I figured as long as I was in the shower, I'd just have to take matters into my own hand.

Dressed for the day, I sat down at my laptop to finish the story. Which is proving a bit difficult, knowing that I was going to meet her back at the fair in just a few short hours.

It's one o'clock and I just finished proofing the story and sent it on it's merry way to the office. I just grabbed my jacket when the room phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was Sam Uley, my editor.

"What's up Sam?" I asked, "And why didn't you just call my cell?"

"I tried to call it, but it kept going to voice mail, besides, I have have some good news for you."

Damn, I for got to charge my Blackberry last night, I picked it up and sue enough, it was dead as a doornail. "Well, don't keep me in suspense Sam, what's the news?"

"I just got a call from the Main Office, Chicago Tribune is in need of a Entertainment Reporter and asked if we had anyone who would be interested in it. And of course, I thought of you. You are an excellent journalist and you are wasted talent for a small piss ant paper." Sam answered.

"That is great, when do I need to get there for the interview?" I asked.

I could hear Sam pause on the other end "Uh…like today."

"I don't know Sam…" I was at a loss for a minute.

"Look," Sam explained in no uncertain terms "You have to go now, I booked you a flight out of the Yakima Airport for a two o'clock departure. That means, you need to leave now, due to all that damn flight security crap."

"Damn, I was supposed to meet…" I started but caught myself

"I don't care who you were supposed to meet, if you want to get anywhere in this field, get your ass on that plane and get to that interview. They are waiting on you. Now!"

"Ok, ok, I'm packing was we speak." Before he hung up, I gave me the flight info so I knew where to go pick up my ticket.

I was packed and ready to go within 20 minutes. I saw the blue ribbon Bella and I had won last night at the karaoke contest and realized that she would be waiting for me at the fair. With a dead phone, I couldn't access her number to use a landline. The only thing I could do was leave a message for her with the Concierge, telling her what had happened. I wrote out a quick note and stuffed it along with the ribbon, in an envelope and went to check out.

On my way to the airport, I was already missing her and feeling like shit that I couldn't tell her I had to go but would be back. I didn't like the idea that she would think I was an insensitive jerk and stand her up, after the night we had. All I could do was to hope and pray she would get the message and believe me.

~*~*~*~

BPOV

It was a miserable ride Sunday morning back to Forks. I kept reading the letter over, trying to come to terms with it. I know he said in the letter that he would come back for me, but I had a hard time believing it. How could I have fallen for that, he said we had something special I had fallen deeply in love with him even though we only met two days ago. I was quiet the whole time, just listening to my Ipod. The girls kept trying to cheer me up, but I wouldn't have any of it. We had gotten home about four and I decided to cook Charlie some dinner for when he got back from fishing with his buddies.

As I let the steak marinate for an hour or two, I decided to go outside while it was still nice out. I took a blanket and laid on the grass under the tree in the front yard. With Ipod and my favorite book in hand, I tried to forget what had happened to me this weekend. When I have my earbuds in and I am listening to my music, I am lost to the world. Which is where I wanted to be.

I see a shadow cross over me and I assume it is Charlie. "Uh Dad, can you move, your blocking my light." The shadow doesn't move. I reach up and remove the ear buds and turn to face him.

"Holy crow, you did come back to me, just like you said you would!" I jumped up and hugged Edward's neck for dear life. Afraid if I let go, he will disappear on me.

"Yes Love, I came back. Did you doubt me?" He asked as he kissed me.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to believe." I said as I buried my face in his neck. "Are you hear to stay?" I asked through tears.

"No." Edward answered and he raised my chin in his hand so he could look me in the face. "I came back to get my things, I took the job in Chicago, it was too good to pass on."

Upon hearing that, I cried more. I finally was able to croak out "Then why did you say you came back for me, if you are just going to leave again."

"Oh Bella, my precious Bella. A came back to take you to Chicago with me, if you will go?"

"But I can't, I'm starting Dub-U in a few weeks." I said sniffling, trying to get myself under control

"Wouldn't you rather go to University of Chicago?" He asked brushing my tears away with his thumbs.

"It's too late to be accepted there, besides, I have already sent in the tuition and all."

"Bella my Love, nothing is impossible. My family has connections and I am sure something can be arranged. So that is not even a problem." He gives me that crooked smile again and asks, "I'll ask you again, will you move to Chicago with me?"

I didn't even have to think about it, "Yes Edward, I will go with you. I will go with you anywhere!"

Edward grabbed me up and swung me around with the biggest smile on his face. "Bella, you don't know how happy that makes me!" Pausing to kiss me "I love you, Bella."

I looked deeply into his sparkling green eyes, "As do I, Edward. I love you will all my heart.

With the confession of our love to each other, we kissed very deeply, our tongues exploring each other. His hands roaming all over my back and waist, with mine tangled in his hair. We were lost to the world in are own little bubble.

About that time, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. Well, I guess I better get this out of the way.

"Bells, your back, how was the trip?" I looked at my Dad then up at Edward, who placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Well Dad," I said with a big grin, "We need to talk."

~*~*~*~

THE END

E/N: I hope you have enjoyed it has much as I did writing it. This has to be my favorite R&H musical.

It is also my first time writing a lemon. Please review and let me know your thoughts on it!


End file.
